


trust issues | naegami oneshots

by cherylsmoonlight



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hugs, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylsmoonlight/pseuds/cherylsmoonlight
Summary: just a bunch of naegi and togami oneshots since I ship them
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 19





	trust issues | naegami oneshots

so yeah, sorry this isn't a chapter but I need to find inspiration for oneshots! hope you enjoy~


End file.
